


Done Waiting

by Germansunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germansunshine/pseuds/Germansunshine
Summary: It's been 3 months. And Beth is frustrated. It's unfair and cruel.So she takes action, cause Beth Greene is done waiting.





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I turned on my macbook tonight, intending to work on something original or simply practise a little writing- in my native language since I hadn't done that in a while. And I found THIS open on my desktop, just sitting there and waiting for me.
> 
> I haven't contributed to this fandom in a long time and quite a few people have asked me to continue my other fics. Sadly, inspiration has left me. I am still a Bethyler, and Team Delusional. But in reality the show lost me somewhere on the way. Maybe sometime in the future, who knows?!
> 
> But I saw this, revised it and it's completely un-betad, and I thought what the heck, might as well post it. Someone may enjoy it. 
> 
> If you do, please let me know. If you think it's crap, you may also let me know, but please stay polite and try not to hurt my feelings ;-).

It’s been three full months when Beth decides she is done waiting. She is done tiptoeing around it. If Daryl Dixon can’t get his act together for three whole months, after being separated first by circumstance and second by apparent death, she is done waiting.

So resolutely, she marches up to his apartment door. She doesn’t even knock, just walks in.

And there he is, sitting on his couch, looking at her wide-eyed, already reaching for his cross-bow always within reach and ready to spring into action.

„Beth, what is it? What the hell…“ 

She guesses she really should have thought this through. Next time she runs into a guy’s apartment to put him on the spot she really should map out a plan of action first.

First step for now though: Slam the door as loud as you can.

Beth doesn’t think his eyes could grow any wider. He’s staring at her with two big, blue saucers threatening to jump out of his head. And it looks like she has paralyzed him, as he doesn’t move and doesn’t ask anything else. He just runs his eyes up, and down, and up again, looking at her like she has come to eat him alive.

And then he swallows very slowly. God, is it sexy when he does that.

Glancing down at herself, she realizes what has got him so stunned. Yes, she is actually wearing a flimsy white top with no bra underneath, basically flashing her nipples, and tiny, teeny pajama bottoms that barely cover her ass. Considering her ass is really not that big, she wonders whether they were actually meant to cover any ass at all. 

Oh and she is barefoot, too.

She really should have thought this through before getting out of bed in the middle of the night, rushing across the hall and propositioning a man almost twice her age. Worse: a Dixon man.

Part of her wants to run back out, back to her own bed on Glenn and Maggie’s couch and hide under the covers until her momentary lapse of judgment is forgotten and erased from anyone’s mind. But then she remembers, that she is done with this “Let things progress on their natural course”-crap.

It’s been three fucking months and that route has literally gotten her nowhere near where she wants to be. 

What she has gotten are moments of undeniable tension, plenty of awkward friendly, but really not just friendly, hugs, three almost kisses and tons of sexual frustration.

Where she really wants to be right now, is underneath Daryl Dixon, in his bed, buck-naked. 

She wants Daryl. Has wanted him every second she has spent here in the Safe Zone. And he wants her. Oh she knows he wants her - the looks he sends her way when he thinks she is not looking have literally left her shaking in her boots - but he is simply too chicken-shit to do anything about it.  
Not that he would be honest with himself about that. He is telling himself that he is being honorable, that he is respectful, that really he doesn’t deserve to be more than her friend. But is it really all that honorable and respectful to leave a girl longing and yearning and waiting for three - in this case NO-fucking - months?

Three whole months of listening to her sister and brother-in-law going at it almost every freaking night, while she is on their living-room couch having wet dreams about a certain dumb ass redneck who just doesn’t get it? 

No, Beth is done tossing and turning on that stupid couch, waking up shaking and irritated, wanting to strangle him and jump his bones at the same time.

“Beth…?” his raspy voice rumbles. And oh, that voice should be illegal for what it does to her. Making her heart race, her knees go weak, her breath hitch…

Alright, Beth Greene. What now?

He puts his bow back on the coffee table in front of him and moves to get up. No, absolutely not. She can’t have that. Once he’s on his feet it would be to easy for him to evade her. She is pretty quick, but Daryl Dixon is like a skittish horse, ready to bolt any minute. She cannot give him the opportunity to run from her. And yes, he has actually done that- and not just once.

So before he can get his ass-cheeks off the couch, she locks the door behind her, grabs the key to throw to some dark corner of the room where it can never be found again, marches the few steps across the room to stand in front of him and pushes him back onto the couch.

“Beth…?”

Did she say his eyes couldn’t get any wider? They could. 

Before he can say anything else she straddles him and pulls his face forwards with both hands planting her mouth on his and kissing him with all she’s got. 

He gasps, and it spurs her on to push her tongue forward brazenly catching his. He tastes like smoke and woods and…whiskey? It doesn’t matter. Whatever it is, she can’t get enough of it.

And then she feels him tense underneath her, she can practically hear him debating himself, and she can’t have that, so she never stops, never comes up for air.

She knows the exact moment he stops thinking, his already tense shoulders clam up further underneath her hands and finally - fucking finally - his arms come up and his hands are on her hips pulling her in and he is kissing her back. He is claiming her, like he has been starved and she is his salvation, like he never wants her to stop. She never would. She couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. He is like a drug. 

Daryl is running his warm hands over her back and hips getting more forceful the lower he reaches. When he sucks on her tongue and grabs her ass, Beth can’t help but moan desperately. She has to break the kiss and come up for air.

By now he is kneading her ass with one hand, while the other has gone underneath her shirt and is stroking across her back along her ribcage and all she can do is arch back and thrust her breast out sighing while sliding even further onto his lap, spreading her own thighs wider. Wide enough so her mound is pressing on his hardening dick and she can rub herself on him to relieve the ache that’s been building between her legs.

“Beth…” he chokes out when he feels what she’s doing and she can once again hear uncertainty and hesitation in his voice and she can’t have that - hell, no - so she captures his mouth, grabs the collar of his vest and hangs on for dear life. He growls in response, a sound so feral it makes her shudder and her skin prickle. She wants to sink into this man and never come up again.

His strong, tanned hands span her ribcage and pull her forward. Before she knows it, his hot mouth has left her lips and he is kissing and licking along her throat and her neck. His stubble scratches her, and he is biting softly where her neck meets her shoulder. Beth throws her head back and desperately rakes her fingers into his hair and pulls. 

It’s been three long, long months and she can already feel her insides clenching, and the heat and wetness rush towards her middle. 

Her moans are abruptly turning into a long whimper, because without warning he pulls back. She opens her eyes to look at him and he is shaking as much as her, and his blue eyes are glazed over with desire. Still, she can see that he is trying to hold back.

“Beth-“

“Shut up, Daryl!” she cuts him off. The only way she wants to hear her name out of his mouth tonight is when he is shouting or moaning it. 

She pulls her tank top over her head, baring herself to him.

“Oh fuck, babe!” he curses and she can’t keep from grinning wickedly when it was exactly what she was aiming for. She can feel his dick straining in his pants ready to burst the seams. 

Before he can even move an inch, she grips his shirt and pulls it open ripping all the buttons in the process. Now it’s her eyes that are glazing over and she has to wet her lips at the sight of his chest and strong muscled abdomen and the ink above his heart. She starts running her hands all over him and puts her mouth back on his.

After what feels like an eternity but in reality was probably no more than 30 seconds, Daryl draws his hands up her chest, and her nipples pebble when he grazes them lightly. She feels tiny and delicate in his strong arms. While still teasing her soft flesh with one hand, he claps her neck with the other, keeping her just where he wants her. 

Beth gasps and jumps when he goes from soft to hard gripping her tit roughly.

“God, Daryl…”

Finally, oh thank God, finally he’s is moving his mouth down her throat and chest again, kissing and sucking, and he reaches her nipple and it is almost too much. She feels an emptiness that needs filling, and in a desperate search for friction she thrusts her hip along his hard length.

He must be a mind reader, because he stills her hips with one hand while pushing underneath her shorts with the other and running his fingers along her center. She sighs when he pushes two thick fingers into her pussy and starts moving them in and out.

“Fuck, Beth. So wet,” he groans and she thinks his fingers must be drenched by now. She is moving her hips in rhythm with them, when gathers some of her wetness and starts moving his thumb over her clit, rubbing it in circles. 

It’s all too much, and she comes hard around his fingers sighing his name. This is the hardest and fastest she’s ever come, and she swears she will definitely not ever wait three months for this again. 

Daryl stops moving, pulls his hand out from underneath her shorts and waits for her to come back from whatever galaxy he just catapulted her to. When feeling returns to her legs and awareness to her brain, Beth huffs out a trembling laugh. 

“Well, we are off to a good start!” she tells him, and as Daryl looks at her questioningly, she gets off his lap and pulls on his arms to get him up from the couch and starts purposefully towards his bedroom.

She winks at him over her shoulder and smiles cheekily.

“Come on. Hurry up, boy. It’s been long enough.”

Daryl just smirks shaking his head ruefully.

“You ain’t done yet, darlin’?”

“Never,” she smiles. 

“This has been a long time coming, and we have a lot of catching up to do.” 

As she drops her shorts and falls back on his bed once more reaching for him and pulling his hard body on top of hers, for a heartbeat her voice takes on a stern note.

“Just so you know, it’s impolite to test a woman’s patience. And I, Daryl Dixon, have been VERY patient,” she pauses for dramatic effect. “But now? Now, I am done waiting!”


End file.
